


Trouble Sleeping

by hehehe426



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehehe426/pseuds/hehehe426
Summary: Alucard has trouble sleeping. Extremely short.





	Trouble Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny drabble I wrote :3 I figured, even if it's so short, maybe somebody would enjoy it.

Alucard rolled over uneasily. The darkness of the room left too much space for bad memories. He stared blankly at the sleeping face in front of him. Behind him came a groan.

“Ugh… Stay still, Alucard,” mumbled Trevor. He threw an arm over Alucard’s waist, who immediately went still to comply. Trevor heaved a sigh and fell quiet. The weight of his arm was helpful, an anchor to focus on rather than the memory of a weak voice. But he still didn’t feel like sleeping. Alucard sighed.

A shift in the darkness in front of him. Eyes blinked open, darkness obscuring their color. “Are you alright?” whispered Sypha.

“Can’t sleep,” he whispered back.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. She snuggled close against his chest, eliciting another complaining groan from Trevor at the movement. “Does this help?” she asked.

Alucard passed an arm around her. She was warm and soft and soothing. He could feel her breathe. “A little,” he replied.

“Good,” she whispered, and went quiet. He closed his eyes. Like this, pinned between his two loves, it was easier to relax. He could rest, at least.

But he was soon asleep.


End file.
